Rory and Jess
by michy101
Summary: A collection of songfics and oneshots. Read and Review. M for a few cuss words.


**I don't own Gilmore Girls. This is my first song fic. The song is You Found Me by the Fray**.

* * *

I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything"

There he was. Just there, standing on a street corner, smoking. Rory noticed that he was still wearing his leather jacket. The same one that she worn, slept in and tearfully gave back 6 months ago. Thinking that made her flashback to all the times she and Jess had shared. Suddenly, she felt a push from behind and realized that she had come to complete stop in the middle of a busy New York sidewalk. She swallowed her nerves and figured it was now or never and started to make her way toward him.

"Jess"

He looked up and almost dropped the cigarette he was holding "Rory? Ho-"

"Jess" She interrupted "Where have you been?"

"Ask anything but that"

"Where are you now?"

"That's the same question." Jess smiled, hiding the pain he has felt since he left her. He knew exactly what she wanted, but wasn't going to give up any info easily.

"Just tell me. I've been worried about you." Her eyes started to water and, if it was possible, his heart broke even more. Instinctively he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Where were you  
when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
that never rang  
and all I needed was a call  
that never came  
to the corner of First and Amistad

The two sat on a bench in Central Park. Rory's eyes were red from crying but she felt so content with Jess' arms around her. Rory had gotten the most important questions answered. Are you okay? Yes. Are you homeless? No. Did you have to leave? Yes. Jess knew that there was something she wasn't telling him. He didn't want to push her but curiosity got the better of him.

"Rory" He spoke softly "Is there something wrong?"

She looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Are you going to tell me?"

She sat up and pulled away from him "After you left I thought you were going to come back. I had my cell with me at all times. I did all my homework in the living room by the phone. I thought you would call but, you never did. I started to forget my schoolwork and just sat there. My grades dropped and I almost failed my finals. All because of you Jess. My world fell apart. I didn't know if you were safe. Whenever a car came down the road I would think it was you. That happened to me and you just hid out here."

Rory was crying again but this time because she was angry at him. Jess desperately wanted to hold her again but, knew she wouldn't let him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, completely letting go of his cocky attitude."I had no idea my leaving would hurt you this bad." _Or me._ He thought silently.

* * *

In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me

_Flashback Jess POV:_

_I pulled her into me and kissed her gently. Knowing that this would be the last I would kiss her or hold her. I was not the type of guy she should be dating. I grew up in a bad place and that has rubbed off on me. She was town princess, I was the outsider hoodlum. Her mom hated me and Luke thought I was going to get her into drugs with a tattoo if I spent more than an hour with her. I think I love her and that scares the shit outta me. I love her constant studying. I love her innocence. I love that she is nothing like the other girls I have dated .I love…fuck. I need to leave before I start serenading her. I kiss her again and pull away slightly._

"_Rory"_

"_Yes?" She asks pretending to pout from lack of lip contact. All of a sudden I felt sick. That fake pout would to real all too soon._

"_You are you. Now, isn't that pleasant?"_

"_You're quoting Dr. Seuss. Why?" She asked getting worried._

_I take a while to formulate the words that would hurt her less._

"_Jess?"_

"_You are you, town princess. I am me, town hoodlum. You can't be you with me. You know more about me than anyone should. You know who I am, who I'm not and everything I hope to be. But you can stay Rory when I'm here. I leave for New York tonight. Goodbye Rory."_

_I was too big of a coward to stay behind for whatever she might say or do. I turned and walked away but not fast enough because I still heard her._

"_Jess" Her voice was quieter than a Gilmore's should be."Don't leave. Please_."

* * *

Early morning the city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all my world

Jess woke up the next morning trying to remember why he was on his couch. He walked to his room and saw Rory lying there and it all came back to him. The questions and the tears, he felt horrible. He stood there and watched her sleep for a few moments before going to start the coffee he knew she would want as soon as she woke up. He sat down with a book, waiting for the smell of coffee to lure her out of his room.

"Jess?" Her voice, still thick from sleep and tears, bringing him out of his book trance.

"Good Morning. Sleep okay?"

"Yes. Thank you. Is that coffee I smell?" She asked really smiling for the first time.

"It is. Would you like a cup?"

"It's like you don't know me at all."

Jess laughed as he walked toward his kitchen. He made toast and eggs while he and Rory made random small talk. They sat in silence as they ate and drank coffee. Until Rory spoke up with her final question that she wasn't sure he would even answer.

"Why didn't you call?"

"I can't answer that without sounding like a total ass hole."

"So sound like an ass hole I just want to know."

He sighed. "The truth is I love you and it scares me. I have never let anyone get as close to me as I have let you. Not even my mom. So my reasoning was to leave. To get out, and stay out, of your life. I thought it would be better for you. I know now that I was wrong. Really wrong."

Rory looked at him. For a second Jess thought she would get up and leave. Instead she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered before kissing him.


End file.
